


Masquerade

by bzarcher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Business, Dancing, F/F, Masks, Masquerade, Podfic Welcome, Sneakiness, Sneaking Around, So Much Sneakiness, Symmbra, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: Satya Vaswani attends a celebration to represent Vishkar, but with so many masks, there is always more going on than immediately apparent.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beryllium_Astatine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beryllium_Astatine/gifts).



Satya wrinkled her nose beneath the elaborate mask she had crafted before doing her best to school her expression back into as pleasant and neutral a face as she could manage.

She was happy that Vishkar had secured the contract to construct new hospitals and adjoining housing in Bangkok. It was a project that would improve the lives of thousands, and Satya was proud that her designs would be a significant part of that.

Part of their bid included establishing an environmental impact control zone to ensure there would be no impact to the ruins and preservation sites at Ayutthaya, and Satya would admit, if pressed, she was also looking forward to a chance to see the historic temples herself.

Despite that, she had no desire to be trapped in a loud, hot, noisy outdoor reception - particularly not one that had been set up as a masquerade ball, for reasons Satya was rather unclear on. The theme was impractical, to say the least, in the tropical heat, but the provincial government had insisted on holding this celebration in the gardens of the old Grand Palace.

Since she was not restricted to a Vishkar approved uniform for the function, Satya had taken the opportunity to acquire a new outfit for the occasion. She had chosen a dress in a deep indigo silk that turned subtly iridescent as she moved, with intricate gold designs worked into the fabric, then created a complimentary  mask that suggested the rise of a peacock’s tail up and along the side of her face, with delicate ‘feathers’ formed from translucent blue hard light.

Satya had circulated through the gardens shortly after she had arrived, made the requisite polite remarks to the Governor and various members of the selection committee, and kept mostly to the outskirts of the party, doing her best not to look for a clock.

_Two hours - especially once food has been served - should suffice for politeness’ sake. I can return to the hotel and enjoy some peace at last._

She was almost beginning to enjoy the music and the pleasant design of the garden topiary when a voice put her on edge.

“Enjoying yourself, Satya?”

Satya turned to face Sanjay, her lips not quite turning up to a smile. “The garden is pleasant, but I would prefer a chance to rest. Being responsible for presenting our proposals was...demanding.”

For once, Sanjay didn’t patronize her. As he nodded sympathetically, she could see sweat beading on his forehead against his domino mask - perhaps the heat here disagreed with him as well, given the full tuxedo he was wearing.

“I understand.” His smile turned, and as usual it gave Satya a bit of discomfort. “Still - you’ve done very well here, Satya. Your efforts have been noted - and appreciated. I think you can expect some very good news in your annual incentive letter.”

Satya did her best to nod graciously, just as she’d been trained to do. “Thank you, Sanjay. I was happy to help - this project was quite enticing.”

Sanjay laughed, and Satya’s stomach clenched. “Then you should be celebrating! Go on - see if you can find someone to dance with.” His voice dropped to a conspiratorial tone. “I believe Mr. Chaisurivirat was quite interested in the possibility of a dance with you.”

Satya had worked with Sanjay long enough to know when a ‘suggestion’ was actually an order. “I see.” Her lips flattened into a line, and she turned to survey the garden. “I believe I will have a glass of wine.”

Sanjay’s chuckle had an oily edge to it. “Of course. Perhaps I’ll see you on the dance floor later, then.”

Sanjay had been difficult enough when she thought he was simply a patronizing ass. Now, he was utterly revolting. Every time they interacted, Satya struggled to maintain the mask of a perfect Vishkar employee.

The brief respite as she took a seemingly random path through the garden was enough to allow her to regain some calm. As she reached the tables of refreshments that sat along the dance floor Satya collected a flute of wine and took the barest of sips from it - enough to get the taste, but little else as she observed the center of the garden, where couples in various outfits could be seen.

Satya spotted Chaisurivirat almost immediately. He’d been on the selection committee, and the rather cheap looking red mask he wore did nothing to conceal his ridiculous moustache. He had provided the deciding vote in Vishkar’s favor. Unfortunately, it seemed that vote had come at a price.

Satya set down the flute, steeling herself to approach the dance floor, when she caught sight of a familiar splash of color. Pink and purple, vividly contrasting with a dark swirl of hair that faded into a matching ombre.

_What is she doing here?_

Satya began to search for those bright shades, concealed surprisingly well amid the more common blue, red, and gold clothing worn by most of the women attending the event.

She finally caught sight of her quarry again near the eastern wall of the garden, able to get the impression of a beautifully sculpted cat mask in those same bright colors, and an enigmatic flash of a smile before she disappeared into an alcove.

Satya’s mouth was set in a hard, flat line as she followed her across the garde, finally sliding into the alcove and confronting Sombra, who was wearing a distractingly well cut dress, the mask unable to obscure her delight...

“I thought we agreed you would not _antagonize_ me while I am working!”

Sombra’s eyes were dancing beneath her mask, her smile fittingly feline. “Nice to see you too, _mi cielo_ .” Her smirk broadened slightly as she gestured back to the garden. “Besides, you didn’t _really_ want to dance with that guy, did you?”

Satya scowled for a moment before she relented, letting her tension go. “No,” she admitted. “I do not. But Sanjay -”   
  
Sombra smiled as she tapped the cheek of her mask. “Sanjay won’t have any idea I’m here - promise. You do your thing - even dance with the little moustache guy - and I’ll do mine.”

Satya raised an eyebrow beneath her mask. “Which is _what_ , exactly?”

Sombra chuckled breezily as she stepped closer. “Just a little fieldwork. Doing some research on a few VIPs, and I need to have a few words with someone on the project.”

She hummed as she considered that, tapping fingers against her thigh until she finally closed the distance between them, lightly brushing the fingertips of her inorganic hand against Sombra’s cheek. “Sanjay is likely to leave early. Perhaps a dance, afterwards?”

Sombra’s eyes shone with delight as she pressed a kiss into her palm, just above the hard light focusing array. “I think I can arrange that.” Her smile as she stepped back was just a little cruel. “I could probably arrange to get him out of here a little faster…”

“That will _not_ be necessary,” Satya said flatly.

Sombra sighed dramatically and flipped the end of her hair back over her shoulder. “ _Fine_ , Saty. I’ll behave for now _._ ”

The nickname brought a rush of heat to Satya’s cheeks, and she was glad for the mask allowing an illusion of control. Without it, she knew her expression would have betrayed her. Leaning in, she lightly brushed a kiss against Sombra’s cheek, feeling the contrast between the supple dyed leather and softer skin. “Thank you, Oli.”

Sombra’s flush was rather more obvious and spread well into the décolletage of her dress. “Yeah. Ah. You...uh...you’re welcome!”

Her smile just slightly wider, Satya inclined her head graciously before she made her way back to the garden in search of her assigned dance partner.

Allowing Mr. Chaisurivirat to touch her, let alone dance with her, was rather unpleasant. Still, Satya endured patiently, and only had to step on his foot once when his rather sweaty palm landed somewhere improper.

The hospital _would_ help many, many people.

It was a reasonable enough price to pay, Satya supposed.

She caught Sanjay leaving not long after she finished the set of dances with Vishkar’s apparent patron, and after refreshing herself with a glass of water, Satya was not surprised to see the brightly colored cat approaching her, smiling softly beneath her mask.

“I take it you were successful,” Satya observed as she offered her hand.

Sombra’s arm settled around her waist, perhaps just slightly lower than Satya would normally allow from anyone else, and her voice was practically a purr of satisfaction. “It’s been a _very_ productive evening.”

Despite her lingering concern over Sombra being recognized, Satya gave herself over to the music as she led their dance, laughing softly as they moved between other couples. “I suspect it would be best if I did not know any further details.”

Sombra shrugged slightly in her arms, not quite breaking the rhythm of their dance. “Oh, you might like one thing.”   
  
Satya hummed softly. “Perhaps, but this is not the most appropriate time or place.”

Sombra leaned in just slightly as the music swelled, and Satya shivered at the brush of her lips against the shell of her ear. “I made sure your hotel room was clean before I came over.”

Satya’s fingers tightened on her hip, and the fingers in her organic hand felt just a bit warmer. “I rode here in a Vishkar limousine.”

The music was slowing, and Sombra gently turned them towards the edge of the dance floor.

“I think you’ll find a car waiting for us outside.”

The car was waiting, and the cool air conditioning was a welcome relief after the humid evening.

Satya reached up to remove her mask, only for Sombra to lightly touch her wrist.

“Leave it on,” Sombra asked shyly. “Please? Just a little longer.”

“As you wish,” Satya agreed. She brought her hand down, turning her wrist so she could take Sombra’s hand in hers.

As the omnic driving the car took them around to the back of the hotel. Satya was not surprised to see a distinctive purple light in its eyes as it opened the door for them.

“Thanks,” Sombra gave a dismissive wave as she opened the fire door at the back of the hotel, and Satya watched the driver’s eyes clear, blinking for a few moments before it got back into the car and disappeared into the night.

The short ride up the freight elevator and the walk to the hotel room passed in what felt like seconds, and almost as soon as the door had closed behind them Sombra was in her arms, kissing, holding, touching, just on the very edge of too much too quickly, but always so aware of her limits.

The masks were the last things to come off.

It was only later, with the sheets tangled around them, that Satya recalled what Sombra had said earlier.

“You said I would like one thing.”

“Mm?” Sombra looked up, then laughed sleepily. “Oh.” She pressed a kiss to her collarbone, then sat up enough to make eye contact. “Yeah. So, you kinda figured I was there to dig up some dirt, right?”

“As is your speciality, of course.”   
  
“Mm-hm.” Sombra winked, then settled back. “I found a few things - not Talon or Vishkar things, but the usual kind of secrets. Bribes, embezzling, mistresses, rent boys, the usual.”

Satya sighed as she reached to brush a bit of loose hair away from her face. “Quite distasteful.”

“It usually is,” Sombra agreed dryly. “But the nice thing is - once you find it, you can use it.” She lay back on the pillow, and gazed at the ceiling. “Your new hospital is going to have an expanded free clinic program. Help for anyone who needs it, regardless of if they can pay.”

“That is…” Satya trailed off. That is what she had _hoped_ this project would bring, but they had been ‘advised’ to drop that suggestion from the proposal in favor of ‘objective facts and numbers.’ “That is wonderful, Oli. But _how?”_

Sombra grinned. “Oh, a grant came through from a little equity firm out of the Caymans that got some _very_ generous investors today - including your dance partner.”

“How fortuitously timed.” Satya’s hand came up to lightly scratch at the buzzed side of Sombra’s scalp, reveling in the contrasts of texture. “Does this firm have a name?”

“The VS Colomar group,” Sombra stated with quiet pride. “And with the support I…arranged, well, let’s just say they’ll be able to keep that program funded for a _long_ time.”

“Was that why you needed to speak to someone close to the project?” Satya could feel fatigue starting to drag her towards much needed rest, but her curiosity demanded that last mystery be satisfied.

Sombra nodded, turning herself over so she could find Satya’s lips with her own. “I just wanted to make sure she knew that I was - we were - going to make her dream come true.”

Satya tenderly replied to the kiss with one of her own, then drew her girlfriend close. “A dream, at least. But to make a better world...there is much to be done.”

“We’ll get there, Saty.” Sombra’s voice was full of sleepy warmth and conviction as she snuggled into her, raising one hand and pointing at the lighting controls to turn them off. “One dream at a time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by, and a gift for, Branca and her amazing [Symmbra](http://brancadoodles.tumblr.com/post/170778306825/it-stank-of-tequila-and-chipsthats-my-life) art! I am so glad you liked it!


End file.
